


Winds of Destiny

by bleedinglight



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Stolen Moments, Ventus knows Destiny Trio since they were kids, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedinglight/pseuds/bleedinglight
Summary: Snippets of Ventus with the Destiny Trio.
Relationships: Kairi & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Sora

Ever since he was small, Sora would see someone just on the edge of his vision.  
  


Every time he looked, he’d see no one, but something told him that someone was there. His mother told him once that he was special. From the moment he was born, he didn’t cry. He just had the brightest blue eyes a baby could ever have, a wide smile on his lips as he giggled happily. She once said he had a guardian angel by his side. Someone whose heart connected with his much more than anyone else in the world.   
  


Apparently, his first word wasn’t ‘mama’ or ‘dada’ (which he sure made his dad cry if his mother was to be believed); no, his first word was Ventus. And his eyes would light up, almost giddy whenever he would babble on, tiny arms reaching for something that wasn’t there. It was strange for a baby. Most would consider he had a screw loose somewhere that needed to be checked. But his parents didn’t seem to mind.   
  


If anything, they had a knowing look in their eyes when Sora grew older, telling him that he would have to be careful about speaking to Ventus out in the open. About telling people about his imaginary friend.   
  


Looking back, he didn’t think too much of it.   
  


After all, Riku told him that he’d outgrow Ventus. It was silly for little kids to cling onto an imagination, right?  
  


But it turned out, it was nothing like that.   
  


Ventus was real.   
  


Here.  
  


With him.   
  


Sora found himself on the island he and the others would play on. He wasn’t sure what happened. He remembered talking to Xehanort and then...nothing.   
  


Was he swallowed by the darkness?  
  


But if he was, then his heart would’ve been swallowed too.   
  


He wondered. Did Roxas save him? Roxas was somewhere in his heart, after all. He wouldn’t let anyone risk taking Sora’s heart away.   
  


Yet something told him it was something else.   
  


Someone else.   
  


Sora let his feet take him to the paopu tree, hearing the quiet waves gently lap at the shores. He wasn’t really expecting to see anyone there. Maybe Roxas. Maybe someone else—perhaps that black-haired girl that reminded him of Kairi. But the person that he saw—it was neither of them. If it were anyone else, he’d thought it was Roxas at first. But this person wasn’t his Nobody. No, this person held a quiet air around him that seemed happy and sad at the same time. Someone that his heart felt drawn toward more than anyone.   
  


“Ventus?”  
  


The boy moved and he turned his head. A gentle smile and bright blue eyes.   
  


Briefly, he was reminded of seeing the same smile and eyes before. A ghost that would stand over his crib, gently soothing him in the dead of night and shining like the gentle sun in the darkness. A warm lullaby being sung to him, making him sleep in record time.   
  


“Hello, Sora.” Even if his voice is warm. It made Sora blush a little though he wasn’t sure why. “Wanna sit with me?”  
  


Nodding, he tried not to act too eager as he hurried over to Ventus, sitting next to him.   
  


His heart beat faster.   
  


“You’ve been in my heart all this time?” Sora asked after a moment of silence, after basking in the other boy’s presence.   
  


Ventus nodded. “You saved me, after all. You’ve helped my heart.”  
  


“Then...why don’t you wake up?”  
  


Another smile. “It’s not time for me yet. Besides, you need to wake up first before I do.”  
  


“Huh?”  
  


Ventus chuckles and he reached over, tapping Sora on his chest, above his heart.   
  


“You’re still sleeping. That’s why you’re here,” he explained. “But it’s alright. Riku should be coming to get you soon.”  
  


“But...what about you? You can’t stay in my heart forever. We gotta bring you out, too!”  
  


Ventus shook his head. “I’m alright where I am. You’re what matters most right now. There’s always time for me to come out.”  
  


“Ven...”  
  


“It’s alright,” Ventus reassured him. “We’re all here for you, you know. Some more than others.”  
  


Sora poured, only deepening it when Ventus leaned forward to press their foreheads together.   
  


“I’m happy to see you again,” Ventus whispered, almost too soft for Sora to hear. “Don’t ever forget that you’re not alone.”  
  


“What—?”  
  


Sora blinked as he felt himself disappearing.  
  


The last thing he saw was Ventus’ smile as he returned to reality. 


	2. Kairi

“I’m thinking of asking Ansem the Wise to look through my memories.”  
  


The admittance was sudden, taking Ventus back as he turned to look at her.   
  


It was rare for them to be alone with each other. After Sora’s disappearance, they were all trying to find ways to bring him back—bring him home. Even then, Aqua seemed to have taken it upon herself to teach Kairi how to fight properly. How to utilize her powers and make her a proper Keyblade wielder. As much as she appreciated Aqua’s tutelage, there was one person Kairi desperately wanted to talk to.   
  


Someone who was there for her and took care of her when this all started.   
  


She remembered her time in Sora’s heart well.   
  


How she woke up on the familiar shores of the island and a warm voice asking her if she was okay. She wondered before if it was a dream. If everything was all in her head. She was afraid, still shaken up by everything that happened, but it was this boy in front of her who eased her worries. He talked to her, told her stories about his own friends and his own travels. How she talked to him about her best friends and their dream of building a raft and setting off into the world all on their own.   
  


Looking back, she figured it was silly. They were still considered kids and she knew they had people who would worry. Even now, they were all probably worried about them.   
  


But she always felt safest around Ventus, regretting not to talk to him beforehand when everything went down.   
  


Out of everyone, it was his opinion that mattered most (aside from Riku’s) and one she would appreciate right about now.   
  


Ventus said nothing for a moment, head tilted to the side. It was these rare times that he exhibited a maturity that surpassed Aqua’s and Terra’s. He was loud. He was cheerful.

He reminded her of Sora in so many ways but he was also so different.   
  


“You want to look through your memories for him?” He asked, seeming to check.   
  


Kairi nodded. “If there’s something—anything—I can do, I want to do it. Naminé suggested that I look through my memories for him. A clue that could somehow bring him back. She seemed worried so she suggested I’d ask Ansem the Wise to check. What do you think?”  
  


Blue eyes looked into hers.   
  


Ventus chewed on the inside of his cheek.   
  


“It’s not...a bad idea,” he finally said after a moment. “Memories are important and sometimes there are clues inside that you wouldn’t think existed until you looked back. But are you sure about it?”  
  


“Yeah. I can’t just sit back and do nothing while he’s missing.”  
  


Ventus slowly nodded but Kairi can see there was something else bothering him.   
  


She frowned. “What is it?”  
  


“I’m just worried. Things can go wrong, but I won’t stop you if that’s what you wanna do,” he told her. “If anything, you and Riku are probably the closest ones who can find Sora.”  
  


“Huh?”  
  


Ventus smiled, seeming amused. “Chirithy told me, you know. About you. About your power. It’s similar to his.”  
  


“To a Dream Eater’s?” Confusion painted her face. “I thought that was more of Riku’s domain.”  
  


He chuckled. “Sort of? I don’t know how to explain it, but...I support you, Kairi. You’re one of the strongest people I know. I know you can do it.”  
  


Kairi felt herself relax at his words.   
  


“So, it’s not a terrible idea?”  
  


“All terrible ideas somehow work out in the end, no matter how long it takes. But we’re here for you, alright? Don’t forget it.”  
  


“I won’t.” She smiled at him. “Thanks, Ven.”


	3. Riku

It was his first birthday without them.   
  


Without Kairi or Sora.   
  


He didn’t think it’d hurt much. He celebrated his birthday without them before, but that was knowing that both of his best friends were okay. One wasn’t gone and the other didn’t put herself to sleep. In knowing that, it made him feel alone more than ever.   
  


But he didn’t put up a fuss.   
  


He didn’t want to worry anyone.   
  


No one besides Mickey knew about his birthday, after all. He was an expert in deflecting questions and it was the urgency of finding Sora that the others focused on, not him. So it gave him good reason not to mention it. Not to say a word. They had important matters to focus on first, after all.   
  


But he forgot about one particular person.   
  


Someone who knew him as long as Sora himself.   
  


Ventus surprised him that morning, looking determined. Without another word, he grabbed Riku by the wrist and dragged him out of Merlin’s house, causing the others to look both amused and worried.   
  


Out of everyone, Ventus was the last person Riku would expect to see.   
  


He, Aqua, and Terra were supposed to be in the Realm of Darkness, after all. So...what was he doing back early? Was everything okay? Did something happen?  
  


He voiced these all aloud of course but Ventus just shushed him, pushed him into the Gummi Ship and took him somewhere.   
  


Turned out, he was taking Riku back on Destiny Islands.   
  


It didn’t feel right being back without them. Without hearing Sora’s loud voice and Kairi’s happy giggles. How long had it been? How long—  
  


Riku was shaken out of his thoughts when a small cake was thrust in his face, causing him to reel back and stare at it with wide eyes. It seemed like a simple cake. Small and round with the words ‘Happy Birthday’ written in icing and a single candle lit on top.

“Um.”  
  


“Happy Birthday.”  
  


Ventus made sure Riku took the cake in his hands before he moved to sit down next to him.  
  


Riku looked startled. “You knew...?”  
  


“Why did you think I took you here?” Ventus huffed. “I gave the excuse that I was tired so I convinced Aqua and Terra to come home. First thing I did was to get you.”  
  


“I...didn’t know you knew.”  
  


Ventus looked at him. For a moment, Riku was reminded that Ventus wasn’t just a teenager—not anymore. Like his best friends, he lost over a decade of his life, and he was forced to grow up in times of war. Even now, in relative peace, Ventus seemed to juggle between wanting to be a proper teenager and a hardened Keyblade wielder like the rest of them.  
  


“I was inside Sora’s heart since he was four,” Ventus reminded him. “Of course I know.”  
  


“Uh, thanks then,” Riku mumbled, unsure of how to react. “You didn’t have to.”  
  


Ventus let out a huff. “If I didn’t, you’d be spending your birthday alone. Even times like this, it’s not bad to celebrate your birthday with your friends and remind yourself that not all is bad.”  
  


“But—“  
  


“We all want to find Sora,” the older boy told him. “But you have to take care of yourself too. Relax. Just one day. And you know Sora wouldn’t want you celebrating it in silence.”  
  


“Yeah. He’d be the one throwing the party.”  
  


“Right.”  
  


The two shared a laugh at that.   
  


Riku looked down at the cake. “...I miss him. Both of them,” he admitted. “It just...doesn’t feel right without either of them.”  
  


“I know but remember, they’re not gone. They’ll always be with you in your heart.”  
  


“That’s corny.”  
  


“Isn’t that how it works for us?” Ventus grinned at him.   
  


Riku chuckled and nodded. “You got a point about that.”  
  


“So, enjoy your cake. Enjoy today. We can worry about everything else tomorrow.”  
  


At his words, Riku couldn’t help but smile, nodding. Accepting the fork from Ventus, he blew out the candle and began to eat his cake, sharing a slice with him.   
  


It wasn’t perfect.   
  


It still didn’t feel right.   
  


But it felt better.    
  


And maybe, for today, that was alright.


End file.
